


What Happens at Parties

by sushibomb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Hooking up, House Parties, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tongue Piercings, Underage Drinking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibomb/pseuds/sushibomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime and Kuroo get to know each other a little better at a party and Tooru gets to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens at Parties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vellaude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellaude/gifts).



> A/N: Wrote some sin for Mizu's birthday, but it's late, as usual. Happy belated b-day Mizu!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu shrug emojis
> 
> this is mostly unedited still, so yeah. will edit when I get home from work tonight.  
> Update: I did some minor editing this morn thumbs up emoji

When Tooru says that he wants to watch Kuroo go down on him, his lips are floating just over the shell of Hajime’s ear, his earlobe still reddened and moist from when Tooru had just bitten it. They’re at the house of a classmate and mutual friend of Tooru’s and Kuroo’s from school, hidden away in one of the far bedrooms in the enormous house while beneath them, the party- Hajime’s first real house party in Tokyo - rages on. The bass filters through the walls, just barely, but Hajime finds that he rather likes the way the vibrations feel as the pulse through his body.

Tooru is curled against him, the rum and coke that they’re currently sharing in hand, eyes closed and moaning softly. Kuroo is shirtless and braced over him, head tucked away in the crook of his neck. Hajime can’t really see what he’s doing, but he can hear the soft wet noises of Kuroo’s lips and tongue working against his boyfriend’s neck. Tooru groans his name and almost spills the drink in his hand when Kuroo presses closer, grinding against him and those brown eyes that Hajime’s loved since middle school, slide to meet his, half-lidded and darkened, before Tooru pulls him close. Their lips meet, soft and familiar, and Hajime can’t help himself. The kiss grows needy; a drunken clash of lips, teeth, tongue, and Tooru’s heady groans into his mouth.

“Wow.” He hears Kuroo breathe. The tiny utterance brings a small smirk to Hajime’s lips. He knows he and Tooru make a hell of a sight.

Hajime would be the first to admit that when Tooru had suggested an open relationship while they were both in school, at first, he was reluctant. They’d been together in some way or another for basically their entire lives, and the idea of Tooru being with someone else aside from him…well, it bugged him. But he loved Tooru, and Tooru certainly loved him, and once they really sat down and talked it out, he decided that maybe it could be interesting.

And that was the one rule they maintained in this past year and half since Tooru moved to Tokyo. They talked. Everyday, and about everything. _Especially_ who they were seeing and hooking up with.

He’d heard about Kuroo often; Tooru had been with a few people casually since starting school in Tokyo, but Kuroo was the one person whose name came up in every conversation. They had been floor mates during their first year, and, according to Tooru, much of that first year was spent in one another’s dorms. They’d become close friends and lovers, and when it came time to move off campus, the two ended up in the same apartment complex.

So seeing as how he frequently came over on weekends and holidays, the three of them had gradually gotten close.

Kuroo is everything Hajime imagines the quintessential Tokyo nineteen-year old to be: a responsible student but with a bit of a wild side,with looks like a rock star (though Kuroo vehemently scoffs every time he and Tooru say that, not appreciating their ‘sarcasm’), with his crazy hair, tattoos (it’s only two of them, and they’re not even that impressive, Kuroo claims), and his wild piercings.

Not that he doesn’t know people with crazy hair, tattoos, and piercings in Miyagi, but, everything just seems cooler and more extravagant in Tokyo.

Tooru pulls away, giggling as he kisses Hajime on the nose. His cheeks are rosy and he’s giggling. Tooru’s completely and thoroughly wasted. Hajime rolls his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Lightweight.” He mutters as Tooru presses closer to him, nuzzling and kissing at his neck and behind his ear. Kuroo is still leaning over him, watching the two of them with a grin.

“I wanna fuck, Iwa-chan.” Tooru murmurs against his ear, flicking his tongue over the shell. Hajime can’t help the noise that escapes him; even totally hammered, Tooru knows what to do to get him hot. But it can’t happen. Not right now, anyway.

“Absolutely not,” Hajime says, tilting his head away from Tooru’s very enticing but also very drunk lips, “You’re too drunk. Maybe later, once you sober up.”

“You two should do it then.”

Hajime’s eyebrow shoots up. “You _who_?”

Tooru lavishes his ear with more wet kisses. “You and Kuroo-chan. I wanna watch.”

Hajime flushes dark. “…Uh…” He starts, suddenly feeling sweaty across the back of his neck. Slowly, nervously, his eyes slide up to meet Kuroo’s. He’s quiet; sitting cross-legged with one of Tooru’s legs thrown haphazardly over his lap, watching the pair of them with a look of intrigue and amusement. But what catches Hajime’s attention the most in that instant is the way Kuroo keeps playing with his tongue ring, poking out and dragging it across his teeth. The little _tick-tick-tick-tick_ sound it makes is weirdly hypnotic.

“Let him suck you off.” Tooru says suddenly. His hand is already hovering over the zipper of Hajime’s jeans. “Kuroo-chan is _so_ good at it, Iwa-chan.” Tooru looks at Kuroo. “Arent’t you, Kuroo-chan?”

Kuroo shrugs modestly. “I suppose.”

Hajime is a mess of feelings. He can’t deny that he is getting a little turned on by the thought of Kuroo sucking him off while Tooru watches, whether or not that feeling is because of the three rum and cokes he’s had tonight is anyone’s guess. But there is a marked feeling of apprehension tucked away behind the growing haze of arousal. He’s no prude; him and Tooru have had _many_ interesting sessions together, but never did he think they’d be adding exhibitionism to the list.

The three of them had never done anything together. When Tooru wanted his alone time with Kuroo, he got it, no questions asked. And Hajime never asked to be included in those sessions, either. Kuroo was also respectful of Hajime when he and Tooru were spending time together. Before now, he’d never really even considered the idea of him and Kuroo doing anything, let alone with his boyfriend watching.

But Tooru is playing with his zipper and kissing his neck, telling him that nothing would be hotter in that moment than watching Kuroo get him off, and Hajime finds himself agreeing to it with two nods of his head.

Kuroo looks mildly surprised. “Really?” His laugh is quiet and heady. “I didn’t actually think you’d be into it.”

“Are _you_?” Hajime asks. Kuroo’s smile says it all. _Of course I am._

Kuroo moves Tooru’s leg off his lap and shifts towards him, crawling over Hajime on his hands and knees. It feels like he’s there in an instant, straddling Hajime, lips hovering delicately over his own. His body moves on its own, leaning forward to press his lips against Kuroo’s. Kuroo opens his mouth with a soft sigh, letting Hajime’s tongue dip into his mouth with no resistance. Their tongues glide against each other, smooth, slow, and hot. Kuroo feels and tastes a lot different than Tooru does, but Hajime finds that he doesn’t dislike the change at all. In fact, the way Kuroo’s tongue ring feels in his mouth, small but firm as it presses the inside of his cheek and rubs against his own tongue as they kiss hard is way more intense than he expected it to be.

“I’m gonna lock the door.” He hears Tooru say from somewhere to his right, voice laced with amusement.

Kuroo pulls away to grin against Hajime’s lips. “Yeah,” He murmurs, “That’s probably a good idea.”

Hajime nods in agreement. He pushes Kuroo away for a moment, tugging his shirt up and off. He tosses it to the floor carelessly before leaning back against the pillows, silently ushering Kuroo to come back. Kuroo’s eyes roam down Hajime’s body, letting out a pleased noise as his eyes take in the hard muscle and the fine trail of dark hair disappearing under the band of his briefs. Kuroo leans down and places an open-mouthed kiss right under Hajime’s navel, nuzzling his face against the taut skin. At the same time, he brings his hand up to smooth up Hajime’s thigh; Hajime starts when the hand cups his crotch suddenly, massaging him through his jeans.

 Hajime’s eyes flutter. He lets out a soft groan, hips starting to roll on their own against Kuroo’s hand. His cock is pushing against his briefs and his jeans, begging to be let out. Thankfully, Kuroo seems attuned to his needs. He unfastens Hajime’s jeans, kissing at the V of his lower abs and hips as he tugs them down gently until they’re at his thighs. His cock springs free, flushed and straining towards the ceiling. Hajime bites at his lip, hissing. The slight draft in the room only seems to further emphasize the heat pulsing down his core and up his cock. He reaches down and slowly strokes himself a few times, his eyes never leaving Kuroo’s face. There is something about the way Kuroo watches his hand move, the fascination in his eyes, that makes Hajime’s hand move just a little faster.

“Mm, nice.” Kuroo says. He shoots a look at Tooru, who gives him an impish, lopsided grin and an eyebrow wiggle.

Hajime turns his head and beckons Tooru closer for a kiss, murmuring a quiet ‘I love you, you fucking perv’ against his lips. Tooru laughs and says he loves him too. Feeling giddy and satisfied, Hajime turns back down to Kuroo, who is still watching Hajime touch himself, laying between his legs with his chin resting in his palms.

Hajime slows his hand to a stop, holds his dick steady for Kuroo. He quirks an eyebrow at the ex-captain. _Well?_

It’s more than enough of a hint.

Kuroo gives him a pointed look as he slides forward, rising up on his forearms until his lips are a breath away from Hajime’s cock. Hajime swallows, feeling the anticipation that has been welling up in him start to peak. Kuroo’s eyes stay locked with his as he pokes his tongue out and gently flicks the tip over the head of his cock, hand moving over Hajime’s own as he does. He doesn’t push it away, just cradles it in his own. He only works him with the tip of his tongue and his lips for a few minutes, tracing over the slit and down the smaller veins on the sides, placing firm, wet kisses over the ridge and down the shaft.

Hajime’s eyes slide closed, head lulling back against the headboard. His moan comes out like a long sigh, all the tension in his body leaving him at once. Tooru kisses his shoulder, rubs his arm as he watches.

Kuroo licks up the underside of his erection, pushing himself higher up until he is braced over Hajime’s hips. Tooru lets out a hiss as Kuroo leans down and wraps his lips around the head of Hajime’s cock, hollowing out his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down slowly a few times before pulling off.

Hajime’s leg twitches at the wet popping sound it makes when Kuroo’s lips move away, coming back a less than a second later to drag the flat of his tongue over the tip. Kuroo looks up at him as he does, the corner of his mouth curling upward, noting the way Hajime’s hand is no longer holding himself, but fisting the sheet next to him. The other hand is held tight in Tooru’s.

Kuroo leans forward and takes more of him into his mouth, groaning against Hajime’s cock when it hits the back of his throat. He gives it a hard suck before pulling off again and pumping him with his hand. Hajime moans his name softly, not realizing that he did until both Kuroo and Tooru look at him, wearing identical smirks.

“Oh, say my name again. That was cute.” Kuroo says, flicking his tongue up the side of Hajime’s dick teasingly.

Tooru eggs him on. “Yeah, a little louder this time. I wanna hear it.”

“S-shut up.” Hajime stutters, face red. He does say Kuroo’s name again though, not even a minute later, when Kuroo drags the flat of his tongue over the tip. He does this a few times over the reddened flesh, letting his tongue ring brush over it, swirling the small metal ball over the tip and the across the ridge. Hajime’s eyes roll back, sucking on his bottom lip hard to quell the loud moan that is intent on escaping him.

It doesn’t work, though.

“You look so hot, baby.” Tooru says in his ear, “Doesn’t he feel incredible?”

Hajime nods, groaning and trying to keep his hips anchored to the bed. He feels fucking amazing.

Kuroo pumps him with his hand as he takes him into his mouth again, setting a fast pace, working with his hand what he can’t cover with his mouth, which isn’t much, Hajime thinks, impressed. He looks on, watching the way Kuroo angles his head to take him deep into the back of his throat. When he has his cock completely in his mouth, Kuroo bobs his head slowly, deliberately, humming softly as he does.

“I love it when he does that.” Tooru chimes in, smiling into Hajime’s shoulder. “It feels so fucking good.”

Hajime can’t argue with that. He feels pretty close to his orgasm already, and it hasn’t even been that long yet.

His hand rises from the bedspread, reaching hesitantly towards Kuroo’s hair before pulling back.

“It’s okay, go ahead.” Tooru assures him, “Kuroo-chan likes it when you play with his hair.”

Part of it is taking Tooru’s word for it, but mostly, it’s that he just can’t help himself, but he buries his hand in Kuroo’s fringe, letting his fingers run through the surprisingly soft but unruly locks. He pushes down, forcing himself deeper into Kuroo’s mouth, but not enough to gag him, hopefully. Kuroo doesn’t seem to mind it; in fact, he rubs Hajime’s side with his free hand, looking up at him, wordlessly telling him to go for it. So, Hajime lets himself go there. He grips Kuroo’s hair, pulling himself partly out of Kuroo’s mouth before pushing back in with a grunt. He lets his cock slide all the way in before pulling out again, gradually moving faster. Kuroo moans against his cock as Hajime uses him, and the sound even makes Tooru flush a little. Out of the corner of his eye, Hajime can see his boyfriend go slack-jawed as he watches Hajime face-fuck Kuroo, cheeks as red as the bed sheet and eyes wide.

Eventually, he loosens his grip on Kuroo’s hair, reaching down to cup Kuroo’s cheek instead. Kuroo pulls off and sits back for a second, giving his throat a break. Still, he turns his head and plants a quick kiss on one of Hajime’s knuckles.

“I’m getting close.” Hajime admits, swallowing thickly. Kuroo smiles up at him. “Let’s end this party on a good note then, hm?”

He leans forward, taking the head of Hajime’s cock back into his mouth. Hajime’s hand twitches, eager to dive back into Kuroo’s hair, but he keeps it fisted tight at his side. He just watches, lip snagged in his teeth and breath ragged as Kuroo’s head bobs up and down, gliding smoothly over his erection. He pulls away once in a while to tease Hajime’s cockhead with the tip of his tongue before swallowing the thing and resuming his pace.

Hajime’s eyes pinch shut as he starts to feel his climax coming on; it doesn’t hit him hard, but instead washes over him, rushing up his body from the tips of his fingers and toes right up to his cheeks. He comes with a quiet moan into Kuroo’s mouth, his mouth hanging open and chest heaving. Next to him, he can hear Tooru breathing just as hard as he is. He looks over, not really surprised when he spots Tooru’s hand down the front of his pants.

“Oh my God,” He moans into the crook of Hajime’s neck. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Kuroo sits back on his haunches, laughing to himself as he wipes his lips.

Someone knocks at the bedroom door. “Hey, use a condom!” A random guy drunkenly shouts through the door, followed by a chorus of similar calls and laughter.

“I guess we should pick some up on the way home, shouldn’t we?” Hajime says as he tucks himself back in. Kuroo and Tooru both flash him a curious look. "What's that now?" Kuroo asks, amused.

“Well, now I feel like I owe you a good…you know…” Hajime continues, picking his shirt up off the floor. “I’m assuming we won’t be getting any sleep tonight.”

Kuroo smiles, pulling his own shirt back on. “Most definitely not.”

They both look at Tooru, who is fastening his pants back up. “Are you gonna just watch again? Or are you sober enough to participate this time?” Kuroo asks.

“I’m totally good!” Tooru climbs off the bed, does a little two step to the song playing downstairs, and then strikes a pose. “See?”

He gets a pillow in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments fuel me!!


End file.
